


无视卡尔顿一段时间的话

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 生命基金娇花可不能被共生体冷落，即使几个小时也不行，不然就会…





	无视卡尔顿一段时间的话

无视卡尔顿一段时间的话

 

小天才（生命基金娇花并不）可不能被共生体冷落，即使几个小时也不行，不然就会…

 

毒液/Venom  
暴乱/卡尔顿  
Riot/Carlton

触手  
尿道控制  
PWP  
NC-17

 

将生命基金创始人卡尔顿比作一台不断运作的精密仪器的话，那他总是在执行“分拣”与“运算”这两个指令，将有利的资源加以整合，失去价值的东西进行消除，天才的思维偏向于理性与纯粹，如果他只是一个单纯的科研人员，这不近人情的冷漠倒可以算无伤大雅，但是当这只高傲又狡猾的狐狸学会披上一层无害的伪装，即使是连能够直接窥探他内心想法的暴乱也常为他的反差感到一丝惊讶——

“所以你刚才是参考理论后才决定去拍对方的肩膀么？”

暴乱饶有兴趣的声音在卡尔顿脑中响起，闪光灯中杰出的年轻男人抿着薄唇用舌尖抵住自己的上颚——理论上来说这个动作能牵动眼下肌肉使笑容最为自然。

“连笑都是假的？”

共生体的自言自语中流露出一些轻蔑，然后就像是睡着了一般不再开口，由着卡尔顿和记者们去进行无聊又虚伪的周旋了。

这一冷落就整整持续了好一段时间，就算是卡尔顿躲在休息室小声地问对方是不是不舒服，要不要去研究室检查，还是饿了时暴乱都像是不存在了一般不再答话。

卡尔顿心中涌出一些委屈和困惑，在此之前暴乱总是在他意识里说话，这次却只是因为一点无关紧要的小事就对他不理不睬，卡尔顿感觉自己像一条不知自己犯了什么错却被关起来惩罚的小狗，而这个念头叫他心情更糟了。皱着眉洗净手后，卡尔顿无奈地叹了口气望向镜子里的自己，心中突然产生了一丝怀疑——这张斯文的面孔里真的藏着一个虚假的灵魂吗？当然这不是在说暴乱，要知道暴乱坦诚深情多了，他热爱自己的族群，是个优秀的领导者，而卡尔顿自己呢？总想开创新的时代，将希望寄托于未来，也许有些过于傲慢...

明亮的深棕眼睛里反射着卡尔顿孤独的倒影，生为人类的悲哀与长期伪装产生的自我厌恶生成一团乌云般的悲伤笼住着卡尔顿，他抬手捂住自己的一只眼睛，冰凉的指尖令他回想起暴乱曾用那条奇怪的大舌头轻轻地舔过他的眼睛——“暴乱？”卡尔顿在心中默默地祈祷，期待能听见那个沙哑低沉的声音，可回答他的只有沉默。

游艇上的宴会来了各个领域不少优秀的顶尖研究者，当有人用指甲盖轻弹酒杯时，人们就会暂停当下的谈话聆听对方的简短的学术发表，整个宴会的主题也围绕着最新的研究成果与命题，和其他无意义的派对不同，这简直像一场微型的“天才博览会”。  
这原本是诸多社交宴会中卡尔顿最不讨厌的一场，结果现在因为暴乱的冷落使得他兴致缺缺，只感觉每一种研究都只能体现出人类的愚蠢与脆弱——忍受了两三波欢呼与掌声后，卡尔顿觉得自己那副面具般的微笑已经僵硬在脸上，绷得他疲惫不堪，只想快点离开这群兴高采烈以为自己充满希望的人们。

从甲板远眺黑茫的大海，波浪间桥灯的光斑随风漂浮，音乐与笑声从背后随风飘来。  
卡尔顿立在海风中，从未感到过自己如此格格不入。他似乎不属于任何一个种群，也不属于任何生物，热烈的感情对他来说太过奢侈，他遗憾自己无法像暴乱一般热爱自己的同类...也许暴乱已经决定将他舍弃，毕竟他已经被停运了所有的火箭项目，对于暴乱来说，是否已经毫无价值？

想到这里，卡尔顿感觉心脏被拧紧了，在之前热闹的共生生活中他从没有过这样被舍弃的恐惧——一个疯狂的念头从脑海中冒出，卡尔顿爬上甲板的最前端，再往前一小步就会落入海中——他的心脏砰砰直跳，那个理性的自己在大脑中不断地尖叫着问自己到底在做什么，可即使他拥有好几个博士学位也没法找出这个答案。

卡尔顿闭上眼睛，呼吸都颤抖着，他觉得自己疯了，又好像从未如此清醒，就在他踩空的瞬间，银灰的流体锁住他的腰将他向后拉回了安全地带。

“暴乱！”

卡尔顿急忙伸手去抓腰间那些即将消失的流体，而这次他终于成功地抓住了共生体的一小部分——有力的银灰流体迟疑了一会儿，反扣住卡尔顿冰凉的手掌，低沉的声音重新出现在卡尔顿空荡寂静的意识中，带着一丝无奈般：“我…我们，不会抛下卡尔顿。”

卡尔顿那双鹿一般的眼睛像是不敢置信般大张着，在他自己都没意识到时灼热的眼泪突然滚落了出来，暴乱的脸在他面前显形，有些不知所措般偏头望着，似乎被吓了一跳。

“…抱歉…请不要看，不！我的意思是…”

卡尔顿语无伦次地哽咽着，仰头拼命地眨眼想让泪水快点消失，他的手依旧紧紧地抓着那团流体像孩子终于抓住了糖果。  
暴乱从没见过这样的卡尔顿，他见过卡尔顿流泪，那是他们做爱时常有的事，但是现在的卡尔顿感觉并不一样，渴望一个拥抱似的，又有点令人心疼。

“你真是太复杂了…”

暴乱叹息般低声说。他有过其他宿主，和温柔相关的感情从来没有属于他的部分。他一直都是人类的旁观者从未想置身其中，可眼前的卡尔顿，他漂亮的精灵一般的小科学家和其他任何一个人类都不一样，他望着卡尔顿，缓缓蹭了上去伸出舌头舔了舔湿漉睫毛的眼睛。

“想要我抱你吗？”

暴乱迟疑地问，他想起还在那个年轻女人身体里时看过的电影，当有人哭泣时，主角都会将他们的脑袋埋进怀里。当时他想的是那真是一个咬掉对方脑袋的好时机，可现在他一点也不想咬卡尔顿的脑袋，只想——

“我们来交配吧…”

在暴乱非人的脑海里，做爱比拥抱爽多了，而且卡尔顿也十分喜欢和自己的交配行为，那干脆…他舔吻卡尔顿泛红漂亮的耳朵，一些流体汇成触手爬上卡尔顿的喉结。

“不…不是现在！”

卡尔顿愠怒地涨红了脸大声拒绝，即使他无奈地清楚任性的暴乱肯定还是会不顾后果地撕烂他的衣服，说不准就在这艘满载乘客的游艇甲板上插入他。而出乎意料的是，暴乱在下一个瞬间包裹住他然后一头跳进了冰冷的海水。落水的巨响惊动了不少船舱中的人，卡尔顿绝望地听见身后尖锐的警报声响起，比起这个更令他感到慌张的是，暴乱行进的方向根本不是他熟悉的旧金山，“暴乱？？这是去哪里，对不起，我不该拒绝你…”  
卡尔顿第一反应是自己惹恼了自己强大霸道的共生体，他反思自己已经完全属于暴乱，是不该拒绝求欢的，而道歉的结果是嘴巴被一团触手塞进堵住——“再道歉的话我现在就操你。”

暴乱包裹住他全身，银灰色流体随着威胁声向内收紧，如乳胶紧紧勒住卡尔顿的每一寸皮肤，卡尔顿闷哼间连呼吸都被牢牢锁住了——“…我没有其他衣服…”卡尔顿胡思乱想到，然后衬衫的扣子与裤子的拉链同时被完好无损地解开了，令被撕烂无数衣服的卡尔顿暗暗吃惊，“天…终于学会解扣子…”这个想法才刚冒出脑海，两条如长细齿的触手就咬上了卡尔顿两颗敏感微凸的乳头，可怜的两粒嫩肉被咀嚼得又肿又涨。

海面上冲出一团银灰色的流体，如流星般摔向岸边。无人小岛的柔软沙滩上，暴乱分离开宿主汇形成类人形体，在礁石上放好宿主烦人的的衣物后，他转身走向全身赤裸的卡尔顿，准备忍耐已久的盛宴狂欢——形状粗糙的流体手掌抚摸人类的脸颊，卡尔顿安安静静地半躺在沙滩上仰头望着暴乱，他的眼里装着整片星空——暴乱在其中找到自己的身影。

他听说过眼睛是人类的心，那位于卡尔顿视线正中央的自己，究竟又在这颗虚伪冷漠的心中占什么位置呢？

暴乱外露的长舌被卡尔顿猝不及防地轻轻捉住，脆弱而柔软的人类吐出一小段粉色的舌尖轻轻舔了舔狰狞外露的獠牙，然后他像是怕把暴乱的舌头掐痛一般松开手指，飞快地张嘴含住那条饱满怪异的舌头，贪婪地吞到自己喉咙的极限。

人类湿热滑腻的口腔包裹着暴乱的舌尖，他抚摸着卡尔顿冰凉光滑的臀部，亵玩着那口等待侵犯的肉穴，舒舒服服地享受着这个吻。  
他曾吃过很多东西，人的内脏，同类——饿极了他什么都吃，但卡尔顿的舌头是他“吃”过最好吃的东西，虽然他并没有真正意义地吃下肚去——“卡尔顿是我的糖果…”暴乱突然想到一个很好的比喻，他要一点点舔吻他的糖果，绝不咬碎卡尔顿，也许会咬他的乳头或者可爱的阴茎，不过绝不多加一分力度，会像卡尔顿抚摸一朵盛开的蒲公英那样很轻很轻…

卡尔顿一双渴求拥抱的手环抱着暴乱化形的腰身，他的手指在不稳定的银灰流体表面来回滑动，像抚摸珍贵的宝石般触碰着粗糙的怪物。暴乱听见砰砰的心跳声，但那不只属于这个脆弱的人类——他抱起卡尔顿，将他的“糖果”托举至半空中，一段半硬的流体钻进了那两瓣紧实的臀瓣之间，卡尔顿含着舌尖模模糊糊地呜咽出声，眼中闪过一阵恍惚，他微张开唇，晶亮的唾液从嘴角流出。  
而就在这一瞬，暴乱突然抽出了舌尖松开了支撑体重的力量，原本浑身放松的卡尔顿瞬时像折翼的小鸟般从半空跌落下来，那根凹凸不平的邪恶触手狠狠地贯入可怜的肠道深处，他像被背叛，像被刺穿心脏爆发一阵凄厉的哭叫声，但淫荡湿润的后穴却紧紧吞咬着怪物的性器，不舍得松开一寸似的。

卡尔顿漂亮的眼里噙满泪水，他咬着自己湿润的唇瓣在那根插入肠道深处的触手上摆动起腰肢，既无辜又可怜，像是因被侵犯而痛苦，又好似乞求着更多而焦灼，身体内部敏感的腺体被触手吮吸翻搅，他只能深深地望着暴乱，在那根给他无尽苦难与快乐的触手上挣扎。

银灰流体缓缓爬上卡尔顿的阴茎，使得他害冷般哭哭啼啼地求饶，“…放过我…呜…”，“拜托…”——可什么词都打动不了霸道的共生体，暴乱甚至分化出细长的流体钻进他的尿道与乳孔，将它们堵得严严实实。

卡尔顿几乎快要被逼疯了，颤抖着身体几乎痉挛起来，欢欣而受虐的哭叫声甚至惊飞了小岛上熟睡的鸟群。

暴乱从没见过如此热情的卡尔顿，他狂乱地在火热的肠道间抽插着，在卡尔顿昏厥的瞬间抽出了堵住尿道的流体——一股温热的尿液夹杂着一丝鲜红从其间涌出，如果卡尔顿还醒着的话一定会羞耻地捂住自己的脸，或者因为受伤的刺痛而哭泣，可惜这时他已经失去意识，像被彻底操坏般瘫倒在共生体的身上。

“…”

一声低沉的叹息后，暴乱终于得到满足，他潜入人体内修复破损的伤口，然后包裹住自己可怜昏厥的宿主。

这只类人的怪物拾起卡尔顿的衣服将它们抱在胸前，躺在海滩上仰望着自己的故乡。  
此时卡尔顿正在体内沉睡，暴乱听见那小动物般平静的呼吸声，还有那颗属于自己的心脏在胸膛间跳动。

琴弦拨动般的细碎浪声中，暴乱听见那颗人类心脏传来的声音——他想也许是太过疲倦，不然为何会从那心跳的“砰，砰”声中一次次听见自己的名字呢？


End file.
